


Whisper

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a prize for a friend [Jas, on highstakes-ww on LJ, she beat me, so here you go] who simply asked me to write some Dramione fluff. The prompt that truly inspired this fic is 'whisper' from OTP Boot Camp Challenge, and this will also apply to 'books' from Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge.<br/>This isn't beta'd.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

They weren't technically dating. A technicality that Draco intended to fix as soon as possible.

But they were in a library, where simply strutting up to her and snogging her before telling her how things were going to be wasn't really a possibility.

And why were they in a library to begin with? It had been a few years since they graduated from Hogwarts. He had thought books and reading was far in his past.

But no. He had to decide he wanted to date a bookworm.

Girl had legs, though.

And she could snog. Really, snog.

If the party the weekend before, when he was high off Muggle drugs and making out with her in the middle of the crowd was anything to go by.

So here he stood. In the middle of the second floor of the London Library. He had paid a membership fee to be allowed to be here. To stalk the curly haired witch that he was so enamored with.

He hated that word.

The guys from the team kept joking about it, and he had to punch Zabini in the face to get them to stop. He only hoped that Granger wouldn't hear about it. She wasn't the sort of girl to fancy violence in her name.

And it wasn't really in her name, though, now was it? No, it was a matter of pride. And he was a Malfoy, which was synonymous with proud. And if the witch didn't understand that, well, there wasn't really a point of him being there in the library.

But the girl could snog.

And those legs.

And her arse!

He seethed for a moment, because deep down - very deep down - he could admit he was enamored with the chit.

He stalked through the stacks once more, trying to find the evil woman with her arse, and her legs, and her stupid wonderful snogging skills.

He found her in the very back, sitting cross legged on the floor, between History V-Z and Geography Aa - Al.

"You!" he practically shouted.

Hermione hardly noticed, instead flipped another page.

Draco ignored the shushing of the other patrons - he paid to join this bloody library, he could shout one word if he wanted to! - and marched down the aisle towards the infuriating woman. He kneeled in front of her and snatched the book out of her hands, finally grabbing her attention.

"Hey!" she mock whispered, glaring up at him.

He had to add eyes to the damn list now, too. The pout on her face made him consider adding lips as well, but he figured that fell under snogging ability.

"Give it back," she whispered, crossing her arms in a huff.

Draco eyed her arms, well, what was behind her arms, as she pushed up a good amount of cleavage into his view. Okay, add breasts to the list as well.

He sighed, "I've been looking for you everywhere, Granger."

"Oh?" She peered up at him behind her lashes. Did that count as part of eyes? Or did he have to add lashes to the list? He was losing himself to this list. What was on it again?

"Yes!" He shouted once more, slamming the book to the ground for added measure.

"You're in a library!" she whispered harshly.

"Yeah, well, you had me bloody running around everywhere to find you and its your fault I managed to corner you in a library after building up my anger."

"Everywhere?" she asked, giving him a sly smile. Did the smile count as part of snogging like lips did? No, they didn't really. Lips added, check.

"Yes!" he hissed. "I checked the Ministry of Magic, then Diagon Alley, then the Leaky, then I stepped outside into Muggle London and was baffled until a tourist - at least I think it was a tourist - walked by with a city guide. Had to take it from him and saw that there was a huge library in the city. So of course I came here." He looked down at her arched brow. He glared at her for mocking him. "AND I PAID A MEMBERSHIP FEE!" he shouted once more.

"Draco, hush!" She threw her palm over his mouth to shut him up. They were soft and smelled like vanilla soap. Was hands ever on the list? Well, they were now. He inhaled quietly and then licked her fingers.

"Eww." She pulled back her hand to her chest, glaring at him.

"Your fault," he replied, moving off his knees so he sat across from her, with his legs bent on either side of her. He leaned forward and rested his arms upon his thighs. "So, what are you doing in a Muggle library anyway?"

"Reading, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

Draco reached behind him to grab the book she had been reading, expecting some random history text. He eyed the cover and his eyes bulged. He hadn't expected that.

"Naked with the Enemy," he mouthed the words, glancing up to the beet-red cheeks of the girl before him. She looked adorable, but he wouldn't admit that, so no, that would not be going on the list, thank-you-very-much. He flipped the book over to read the summary, eyebrow arching in question the more he read.

"May I have my book back, please?" she meekly asked. He handed it back to her, just feeling sorry enough to acquiesce so quickly.

But he was a Malfoy, so he couldn't let this slide, "Is this why you're hiding in the back of the library?"

She responded with a curt nod, hiding her face behind her hair. It wasn't as riotous as it once was, but the curls were still there and it did a good job. He wondered if it smelled of vanilla as well. He shifted his body so he was now leaning on her, holding himself up with his hands on her knees.

"Want a better reason to hide in the library?" he whispered, capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
